Is Torture Legal in Kansas?
by Lois Ross
Summary: Learn of Whitney's life on and off base. Whitney is not with Lana in this one, sorry. Slash if you like. If not, sorry again. This is a crossover with Stargate SG-1, but I'm choosing to post it here in Smallville.
1. Chapter 1: SGC

**Title:** Is Torture Legal in Kansas **By: **Lois Ross

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this for fun. Not for money. I except reviews as payment.

**AN**: Whitney is with Justin Gains in the fic, and thanks FF.N for adding the character.

**Chapter One SGC**

0600 hours (6:00 A.M.)

Captain Fordman's alarm was sounding. He reached his hand from under the blankets. After turning it off. He sat up, running his hand over his almost bald head. Whitney got out of bed, and moved over to the dresser. He grabbed a black T-shirt from a drawer. Then slipped off the tank top he had on. He picked out a set of the black BDUs from the closet. Whitney looked over at the time.

Should I go eat first or should I get my stitches checked? His stomach chose that moment to growl. Eat! Whitney headed for the Mess Hall. After eating a good breakfast. Yes Whitney thought the base had good food. Better than the places he had been stationed before. When done he went to the men's locker room to shave and brush his teeth.

Whitney had gone on a mission the other day and sustained a deep cut. Doctor Janet Fraiser had been forced to stitch it up. He was going today to make sure, no kind of infection was starting.

"Hay Doc Fraiser," Whitney said as he strolled in. He sat on one of the examination beds.

"Good morning Captain," Janet said as she grabbed his chart from a filing cabinet. She watched as he removed his jacket. He was so cooperative, always doing what she asked of him. Not many people listened to her without being forced. She would have to tell most patients more than once. Whitney's parents did a very good job raising him.

"Okay let's see here," Janet said. She looked at the stitches she had put in herself.

"Is it okay? I think I will finally get that leave I asked for," Whitney stated.

"Yes Captain it looks just fine, I have not cleared everybody else on your team yet. So you should be able to get it," Janet said.

"Thanks Doc," Whitney said as he hopped off the bed.

"No problem Captain," Janet patted his shoulder.

After the clean bill of health Whitney went to the gym to lift some waits.

1300 hours (1:00 P.M.)

Whitney decided to go have lunch. He sat down across from Teal'c.

"Hay T," Whitney said as he open the bottle of water he had.

"Hello, Whitney Fordman," Teal'c picked up another grape from his own tray.

"How are you today?" The Captain asked after swallowing a bite of burger.

"I am well... And yourself?" Teal'c responded as he took a drink of his own water. Just then Doctor Daniel Jackson ran into the room, stared around frantically, and darted over to them.

Fordman answered the Jaffa, "I am good T... Hi Doctor Jackson,"

"Hi Captain, Teal'c I need to be sure this thing really says what I think it does," Daniel said very quickly.

"Are you translating that thing we brought back from PX782020?" Whitney wondered aloud.

"That's right SG-3 did bring this back? What is it Jack called it? Oh yeah! 'That big honkin' metal egg'," Daniel said laughing a little.

"Indeed," Teal'c responded.

"Well it does sort of look like an egg," Whitney pointed out.

Teal'c then rose saying, "I will assist you Daniel Jackson." the two members of SG-1 left together.

Whitney soon finished up and left the Mess Hall. At the door he spotted two Air Force officers.

"Hay, Elliot and Haley," Whitney stopped in his tracks.

"Move Marine," Elliot said.

"I will when you do fly boy," Whitney said as he smiled.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty, can I go eat lunch now?" Haley, the sole female officer of the trio, asked. All three laughed.

"Sure," Whitney said as he stepped aside. He watched them walk away and thought to himself.

Good thing they are the same rank. If not, and they got caught. He shook his head. Whitney had no trouble busying himself for the rest of the day.

2000 hours (8:00 P.M.)

Whitney lay down to go to bed. His mind wondered to Justin his boyfriend of four years. He thought about how Justin's hands were getting stronger after the accident that had crippled him. It felt better every time they were together, and he could do more. When he used his powers it was always so great; there was no sensation to compare Justin's gifts with.

It was June and Whitney hadn't seen him since December. He was getting hard thinking of the things the younger man would do. He lay for another moment, aching for Justin. He waited until he couldn't take it any more, and started jacking off. Whitney came and bit his lip to stop from being so loud. He tried to stop himself from screaming out his lover's name.

0730 hours (7:00 A.M.)

The next morning Whitney packed a bag because he had a strong feeling he would get the leave today.

"Captain, the general needs to see you," an Airman stood beside Fordman's table in the Mess Hall.

"Okay, thank you Airman," Whitney said as he rose.

Whitney went to General George Hammond's Office, and knocked on the blue metal door.

"Enter," came the General's voice from the other side of the door. Whitney walked into the office.

"Sir, you wanted, to see me?" Whitney asked.

"Yes, I am sure you remember your leave request," Hammond motioned to a paper on his desk

"Yes, sir," Fordman answered.

"You have it," the General told him.

"Thank you so much Sir," the Captain now smiled from ear to ear.

"You have a month Captain," George informed him.

"Yes, sir," Whitney said as he saluted.

"Captain, at ease and dismissed," Hammond said, with a smile of his own.

"Thank you sir," Whitney said and turned and left the office.


	2. Chapter 2: Travel

**Chapter Two: Travel**

Whitney grabbed his bag from his room, went up to the surface, and signed out. He walked about a mile and caught a cab to the airport. Fordman entered the airport, and waited in line to purchase a ticket.

"Excuse me, Mam, do you have flights going to any city, in Kansas, today," Whitney asked.

"Yes, sir, we have a direct flight to, Witchatall Falls, Kansas," the woman behind the counter told him.

"Ok I will take it, ticket for one, in coach," Whitney said.

"Yes, sir," the lady said. He handed over the credit card, and his Military ID.

"You're a Marine?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Mam," Whitney said. She handed him his ID, card, and a ticket.

Whitney noted, the plane left at 1400 hours. It is now 1200 hours. The next two hours he went through the necessary steps to get to his gate. Without any delay they were headed down the runway. After arriving in Wichita Falls he caught a bus to Smallville. Whitney asked his mom to pick him up from the bus stop.

"Whitney honey! I have missed you so much," Mrs. Fordman said as she squeezed him.

"Hay, Ma I missed you too," Whitney said returning the hug.

When they got to the Fordman house. Whitney ran inside, dropped his stuff at the foot of the stairs, grabbed his keys, thanked his mother for picking him, and ran out again.


End file.
